This invention relates to a package that can be used to display articles to prospective purchasers. More particularly, the package has applicability for the alternative display and enclosure of articles having a closed loop configuration such as a bracelet, wristwatch, and the like.
Although packages constructed for the alternate enclosure and display of articles such as wristwatches and the like are known, a recurrent problem with such devices is that they generally do not offer any effective barrier for the prevention of the removal of the articles displayed therein by prospective purchasers. Also, when such safety means are provided, they are either cumbersomely constructed, or, if not, their operation becomes too obvious when the salesperson removes the wristwatch or similar article to demonstrate same for the purchaser.
A further desirable feature of a package of this type would be that it could be held by the prospective purchaser so that he or she could get the "feel" of the merchandise and still not be able to easily remove the article from the package so as to accordingly reduce incidental thefts of merchandise short of the person taking the entire package and the contents thereof. Another common drawback of known package constructions is that although many provide cover and base portions, no interrelationship exists between such cover and base portions so as to enhance the function of the package as a whole.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a package of the aforementioned general type in which the cover and base portions interrelate in such a manner so that the package may be utilized in an attractive display mode and yet alternatively function as a shipping container or mailing package for the articles displayed and contained therein.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a package having base and cover portions which interrelate in such a manner that the cover portion functions as a stop means in the package display mode such that an article holder slidably disposed within the base portion may not be removed and thus provide a safety or anti-theft feature to the package.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a package having a base with which a slidable article holder is associated such that articles having a closed loop configuration, such as wristwatches and the like, may be easily displayed in an attractive upright setting, yet the article holder and the article supported thereby may be easily removed as a unit for closer examination of the article by the customer.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by the provision of a package including base and cover portions adapted to essentially nest with each other in an open display mode and co-act in the enclosure mode so as to form a closed package suitable for shipment and storage. An article holder is associated with the base and is adapted to pivotably slidably move into and out of an access opening provided in the front face thereof. The overall configuration of both the base and cover portions is box-like and both the cover and base are of a similar shape, such that the cover may be superimposed over the base in such a manner that the two components appear as a single unit. In this regard both the base and cover components are provided with a front wall of minor vertical extent and rear wall of major vertical extent such that the cover front wall is disposed in face-to-face position with the base rear wall and the cover rear wall in part serving to enclose the front access opening provided in the base when the package is in its enclosure mode. In the display mode, the cover essentially is superimposed upon the base with the front wall thereof serving to prevent the outward movement of the article holder from the front access opening of the base.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.